Fugly Hoes: Reboot (Season Two)
Plot The second season of The Fugly Hoes' fanfiction series, Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Its first episode will air in March 2016. Fugly Hoes is a Teenage drama set within the walls of a semi-fictional high school, Nicaragua High School located in Ocala, Florida. After a year of bonding and fighting the Fugly Hoes are back for another year of shenanigans and adventures. Fierce numbers, bitchy one-liners, and pop culture! This season will still run with the same theme of the Fugly Hoes tackling their own personal demons, but also new characters will be introduced. New antagonists for our beloved characters to deal with. On March 8th, Fugly Hoes: Reboot was renewed for a third season due to massive ratings and reviews from Season One. It begun with a March 2016 release. Cast Main Cast *'Michael J. Willet' as Joe Sweeting (18/24) *'Bailee Madison' as Lily Bruno (18/24) *'Peyton List' as Sydney Walsh (18/24) *'Nick Robinson' as Kyle Ogilvie (18/24) *'Jamie Blackley' as Nathan Anderson (18/24) *'Stella Hudgens' as Maya Dumas (18/24) *'Trevor Jackson' as Matt Dales (18/24) *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz (18/24) *'Shawn Mendes' as Zachary Foxx (18/24) *'Sarah Fisher' as Alison Spears (18/24) *'Danai Gurira' as Mrs. Clarke (18/24) Recurring Cast *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Marshall (18/24) *'Saoirse Ronan' as Cass Winters (18/24) *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez (18/24) *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble (13/24) *'Soma Bhatia' as Perry Dahir (13/24) *'Brianna Hildebrand' as Jackie St. Clare (12/24) *'Tyler Posey' as Mr. Adams (8/24) *'Queen Latifah' as Ms. Daniels (8/24) *'Jake T. Austin' as Andrés Herrera (7/24) *'Mark Indelicato' as Emma Spears (5/24) *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Sis Larson (1/24) Guest Cast *'Alexander Ludwig' as Felix Everest (5/24) *'Amanda Bynes' as Mrs. Cooper (3/24) *'Ki Hong Lee' as Carl Preston (2/24) *'Luke Benward '''as Kyler Magee (2/24) *'Sonequa Martin-Green''' as Miss. Scott (2/24) *'Keke Palmer' as Gina Roberts (1/24) *'Melissa McCarthy' as Ms. Cross (1/24) *'Lucas Till' as Daniel (1/24) *'Eric Osborne' as Tim Krabbe (1/24) *'Eric Osbourne '''as Jason (1/24) *'Tristan Wilds''' as Rufus King (1/24) *'James Denton' as Mr. Cliff (0/24) Special Guest Stars *'Famke Janssen' as Jessica Sweeting (7/24) *'Jessica Lange '''as Pearlina 'Pearl' Van De Bos (4/24) *'Margot Robbie''' as Margot Ogilvie-Nederberg (3/24) *'Hilda Coronel' as Lola Dumas (3/24) *'Heather Graham '''as Serena Walsh (2/24) *'Eion Bailey as Thomas Sweeting (1/24) *'Blake Jenner '''as Derek Anderson (1/24) *'Alyssa Shafer as Young Lily Bruno (1/24) *'Jason Isaacs '''as Henry Everest (1/24) *'Penelopé Cruz''' as Anita Rodriguez (1/24) *'''Reese Witherspoon '''as Rosemary Lovett (1/24) Episodes Songs See List of Songs from the Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Attendance Rules *One character cannot occupy more than 1 key plot. (E.G; if Sydney is the A plot she cannot be the B or C plot or heavily involved) *One character can not sing more than four times in one episode *Only eight songs or less per episode *You may not write more than one episode at a time without permission *You must firstly have permission to write any episodes at all *The episodes must relate to past episodes and push along any storylines *Don't take too long with an episode *You must finish any episode you start Gallery FHR_Lily_Sweeting.jpg|Lily Bruno ZachBirch.jpg|Zach Foxx SydneyWalshFHR.JPG|Sydney Walsh NathanAndersonFHR.jpg|Nathan Anderson MayaDumas.png|Maya Dumas MattDalesFHR.png|Matthew Dales Jr. KyleOgilvieFHR.jpg|Kyle Ogilvie JoeSweetingFHR.jpg|Joe Sweeting AngKuzzFHR.jpg|Angelika Kuzz AlisonSpears.png|Alison Spears PerryDahir.png|Perry Dahir CassWinters.jpg|Cass Winters JackieStClare.jpg|Jackie St. Clare EmmaSpears.jpg|Emma Spears BeccaMarshall.jpg|Becca Marshall AlyssaFowble.jpg|Alyssa Fowble FHRKaren.jpg|Karen Clarke ClareBirch.jpg|Veronica Foxx DanielBirch.jpg|Robert Foxx JamieBirch.jpg|Brandon Foxx SerenaWalsh.jpg|Serena Walsh JamesWalsh.jpg|James Walsh Gallery-1450882133-sasha-pieterse-engaged.jpg|Ashley Walsh JaneAnderson.jpg|Jane Anderson LisaAnderson.jpg|Lisa Anderson OliviaAnderson.jpg|Olivia Anderson PeterAnderson.jpg|Peter Anderson DerekAnderson.png|Derek Anderson DavidAnderson.jpg|David Anderson BlairAnderson.jpg|Blair Anderson JasonDumas.png|Jason Dumas LolaDumas.jpeg|Lola Dumas SashaDalesFHR.jpg|Cristina Dales MarshallDalesFHR.png|Matthew Dales Sr. JennyDalesFHR.jpg|Josephine Dales Eugene Ogilvie.jpg|Eugene Ogilvie Buffy Ogilvie.jpg|Buffy Ogilvie FarrahSweetingFHR.jpg|Jessica Sweeting MichaelSweetingFHR.jpg|Thomas Sweeting IngridKuzzFHR.jpg|Ingrid Kuzz JakobKuzzFHR.jpg|Ivan Kuzz FHRLenord.jpg|Lenord Cliff FHRRick.jpg|Rick Adams FHRRose.jpg|Rose Cooper FHRShelley.jpg|Shelly Daniels FHRJamie.png|Jamie Scott Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Seasons